


transitions

by stressed_dauntless



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, im going to burn but its meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_dauntless/pseuds/stressed_dauntless
Summary: delsin can have two entirely different personalities in the bedroom. B)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sipping several cans of mountain dew and i’m feeling mighty hazy so take these. *throws both delsin’s directly at your face* but no, it's NOT a threesome. sorry if i burst your bubble, maybe some other time tho.
> 
> i’m not entirely familiar with writing a good karma delsin. so apologies if he's a tad bit too ooc uwu it’s just really hard to grasp onto him
> 
> the entire time i'm cackling and trying not to spill my drink while writing this cuz writing smut is just so god damn funny for some reason lmao
> 
> i tried to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible so if you spot any errors please don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> anyways the three -> \---

Warm, calloused hands are tracing over your skin, tickling you in a way, yet giving you goose bumps at the same time. Grinning, you swat Delsin’s hands away from your stomach, tiredly laughing out a ‘stop it.’

There’s an warm smile curling at his lips, so instead he settles his arms around your waist, pulling your body towards his from behind. His face almost nuzzling into the crook of your neck, you hear him softly inhale, and you can definitely feel the smile toying at his face.

“Morning babe.” He coos so close to your ear, in that drop-dead-gorgeous raspy morning voice you fall for every god damn time. The feel of his breath sending shivers against your ear and neck. He pulls you even closer to his body under the cozy blankets of your shared apartment, rays of soft orange sunlight just peaking through the blinds that greet you both to a new day.

You grin yourself, turning over to look at him, completely forgetting the fact you woke only seconds before and the sleepiness subsiding at an alarming rate.

“Morning…” You wrap your arms around his neck, a genuine grin adorning both your faces, not a trouble in the world. Gosh, you would never get tired of this. 

Then, slyly and without warning, you brought your lips closer to his, to the point where your noses brushed and you swore you noticed the eagerness to close the gap flash in Delsin’s pretty brown eyes.

Of course, that wanted kiss never came, but the nickname Delsin dreaded most, and that instantly drew a groan from the male who lay in the same bed as you.

“I told you to stop calling me ‘Bannerman!’” He whined, a pout on his face, you couldn’t contain the laughter that echoed throughout the room, to which the male couldn’t help but grin as well at the sound of your voice.

He stole a quick kiss, surprising you from your giddy laughter, a small grin of triumph on the conduits face. “God, your laugh is the best music to my ears.”

Feeling your cheeks redden, you could never stop the flustered feeling whenever he cast compliments your way. Especially the one’s where he made you feel absolutely special, lifting your spirits on your worst days.

“Come here you,” You huffed, once again closing the gaps and letting your eyelids flutter shut when your lips made contact with his again. He easily reciprocated in a heartbeat. You didn’t even mind the fact you both hadn’t brushed yet, just relaxing and relishing and savoring this moment with your boyfriend.

After pulling back, he had a dorky smile on his face, dazed, “And that will never get old. Trust me.” 

And leaned in for another kiss, only this time, he pulled your body over his chest, kissing you from below, drawing a yelp to tear out your throat at the sudden movement the Akomish male pulled on you. 

With a chance to sneak his tongue in, he took that chance, only for you both to fight playfully for dominance. His hands gently rubbing at your sides in a soothing, yet a manner that excited you.

He sat you both up. One of his hands took a hold of the blanket covering your both and shoved it aside, letting it fall down the side of the small bed, showing his body that was only being worn with his flannel and a pair of boxers, with you in one of his lose t-shirts (that were extremely comfortable and smelled exactly like him) and a pair of shorts.

Peaking through an eye, you drank in his appearance, memorizing every detail, the way he protectively encased you in his arms, yet gentle as he can be, the way his eyes closed in relaxed bliss, and definitely the way his hair shown and tousled across his face. It was always nice to see him without his beanie, not that you didn’t mind his appearance with it. And his hands, they rested at your hips and they were starting to make you feel warm with the soft rubbing circles he was doing with his thumbs.

You both came to a stalemate, pulling back to breath, panting out and eagerly taking air as both of you grinned bashfully, foreheads touching as you both laughed quietly, just relishing in each others presence. He then had this twinkle in his eyes, playfulness evident in those brown orbs, and with timid hopefulness, he asked, “Wanna keep going?”

To which you responded with a slow nod and a quick kiss, making him grin again.

\---

Wincing, you felt almost scorching hands inch across your skin, nearly on the verge of burning your skin as Delsin’s fingers ghosted under your shirt. Inch by inch, he was roaming his hands over your stomach, greedily exploring your body as he pleased.

This drew a small moan of pain to draw from your throat, where his lips latched on like a leech, not letting go until he’s had his fill. His teeth were starting to just go over the line of heated pleasure to burning pain that he usually liked to convey. You yourself were leaving marks upon his rather pale skin whenever you’d get a rare chance. He didn’t seem to mind, in fact, you’d think he was actually encouraged, usually using his nails to rake harder on your back, or biting just a bit harder to the point where it would nearly bleed.

Your back pressed almost uncomfortably against a wall in a darkened alley, where Delsin backed you into a building only to cage you from any chance of escape, and you knew he wouldn’t leave until he got what he came for and was completely satiated until the next chase.

His nails caused you to forget about your thoughts, drawing a whine to escape your lips without notice, and he grunted in response, his body practically flush against yours, the only thing separating you both were the clothes that were beginning to scratch and irritate your skin. Like this, you can feel just how much heat his body radiated, it was almost scalding, especially with the activity you were both taking part of at the moment.

Dark, angry purple bruises were blossoming across your neck now, and Delsin’s hungry lips traced downwards, to your collarbone where he bit down harshly, forcing a whine to escape your throat.

His mouth traveled up the nape of your neck, stopping at the lobe of your ear, a cocky smirk tugging at his lips, his tone mischievous and dark, “Fuck…Have I ever told you how hot those noises of yours are?”

Growling deep from your throat, you sometimes found it annoyingly teasing he could be. Your eyes opened, and glared into his dark eyes that glinted with danger.

Irritation evident in your tone, you demanded out, “Shut the hell up and kiss me.”

The smirk on his face grew, and with eager vigor, he complied with, “With pleasure. Unless you prefer pain. It’s pretty hard to tell which one turns you on more.”

It was definitely not defined as gentle. No, on the contrary, his teeth made contact with yours in a bruising kiss, Delsin instantly invaded the cavern of your mouth, claiming what he assumed rightfully his, and you knew he’d practically kill to keep what is his. The thought alone drew a moan from your mouth, muffled by his, making him smirk once again.

In defiance, and tired of his mocking behavior, you bit down onto his tongue, hard enough to make him draw back from contact with your lips, a sharp hiss escaping his throat. His eyes narrowed down at your form, an evil grin taking place, in a dangerous, playful manner, he growled out, “Oh it’s on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part. WARNING: obvious nsfw smut ahead. i’m cackling right now
> 
> ONCE AGAIN these > \--- < mean the transitions between delsin’s. mk?

He’s like a giddy school boy all over again. He swoops in with your face cradled in both his hands, comfortably warm. He peppers small pecks all over your face, making you laugh, in that echo he absolutely adores.

“Delsin…” Taking a hold of his chin, he halts in his place, brown orbs looking into yours. Grinning, you seal the gap between each other, making him groan lowly, a noise deep in his chest. 

You wrap your arms around his neck, while he wraps his around your waist, pulling you down with him into the covers with you on top, his dark locks splaying all over the place. It makes you laugh nonchalantly, it makes him raise a brow.

“What?” He huffs between breaths, a small pout threatening to spread out with his puppy eyes.

“Nothing.” You can’t help but stare, and all Delsin does is stay still, head tilting just a bit. “You should show your hair more often.”

He scoffs, and runs a hand through his hair, striking a pose, “I was worried you’d die from these good looks. I mean, can you imagine being the most gorgeous person in the world? Not that it’s you, because it’s obviously me, but can you imagine?” 

Ok, now he’s just showing off. Smug bastard. “Alright, Bannerman, I think you’re over doing it.”

He looks offended, gawking at you from below from that oh-so-loathing-nickname.

This makes you laugh out again, and it’s enough for him to forgive you, grinning in that smile that melts your heart and pulls you down to kiss him again.

\---

His hands are scalding. His touch is scalding. His hands are pawing and scratching and clawing at any form of exposed skin. He makes you writhe in both pain and pleasure from the burning sensation. He’s smirking with how much you’re squirming against the wall.

“Fuck…Delsin…that’s hurts.” You croak out, tears threatening to spill down your cheeks with how hot your wrists are. It’s not like you can move anyways, he’s got your arms above your head, his grip tight like steel.

His teeth scrape at your throat, hot breath fanning on your neck from the intense heat his body is radiating. A quiet whine leaves your lips, making him smirk wider.

His lips go to your ear, his tongue stroking the lobe in a slow, teasing lick. His tone is especially heavy, laced with something you know well, he’s hot and bothered and he needs someone right now.

“Say my name again.” He demands, hot breath right by your earlobe, making you shiver in excited anticipation. Instantly, you completely, repeating his name in an equally heated tone that makes him growl lowly in his chest. It wracks another shiver from your body, and his grip on your arms tighten. Finally, he lets go, instead his hands roam down your sides to rest at your hips, pulling you flush against his body, where only clothes separate your skin. 

A small squeak escapes your lips when you feel his leg spread yours, a knee raising up to rub in between your thighs in circles that drive you insane. Fuck him, and his god damn teasing. It draws a high pitched moan from your lips, and Delsin captures you in a kiss, drinking in your moans greedily as he continues to torture you with his touch.

\---

“That feels real good…”

Your eyes are shut tight, hands in his hair, gripping a tad bit too tightly for your liking, you could be hurting him, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah?” He replies in a hasty tone, his tongue darting out to lick his lips while one of his hands rubs circles extremely close to your sensitive mound.

“Mhmm. Fuck, don’t stop.” It’s getting real hard to breathe properly when you’re feeling intense pleasure deep in your loins. You’re heaving in shorts puffs of air when he picks up. 

“I don’t plan to.” He bites his lower lip, something you absolutely adore yet turns you on at the same time. Then his hands slip off both your pair of shorts and underwear simultaneously, exposing your legs and thighs, especially your lower region to the chilly morning air. It makes you shiver, but your instantly heated back up when you feel his mouth clamp down at your most private area, head throwing back and crying out in bliss when you feel his tongue doing things that shake your entire body. 

“Shit…oh god…” You can’t contain your moans, they pour out, music to his ears that drive him to continue, sucking down eagerly onto your trembling form. You feel the little shit smirk, but you honestly don’t care to kick him. You just tell him to don’t fucking stop.

\---

“If you bite me, I swear to god-“ He pants out, he’s breathless, and it’s rare to hear him so vulnerable.

His dark, brown eyes are squeezed tightly shut, his hand in a tight fist in your hair. It’s not gentle. On the contrary, it sore. Like, tears welling up in your eyes sore. Delsin doesn’t seem to notice, but then again, it’s not like he’d care.

Without warning, he brings your lips further over his cock, where your mouth makes contact with his hips, pants and boxers low enough to expose his hardened length, and a strangled noise tries to desperately escape your mouth. You feel his steamy liquid wash down your throat and he doesn’t pull out until he’s completely sure you’ve swallowed every last drop.

He’s smirking hazily from above, his eyes hooded with lust as he takes in your disheveled form. His grip in your hair loosens, allowing some form of comfort to take over when he strokes your hair soothingly. Almost like he’s rewarding you as some sort of pet that just made up for being disobedient.

“Good y/n…” And in an instant, he pulls you up and traps you against the wall all over again. Lips latching down onto you throat, big, purple bruises blossoming in his wake. Your moans are raspy, throat sore from the intrusion in your throat a few seconds ago.

He zips your pants down low enough to expose your entrance, soaked heavily from all the teasing he’s put you through, his smirk grows wider when he sees just how wet you are from him.

“Eager little thing, aren’t you? Don’t worry, the best part’s next.” He promises, his voice is dripping with lust, a hungry expression in his eyes, a look almost predatory. This only excites you even more.

\---

He pulls back, only for a while, but it’s enough to make you whine, not wanting him to stop. “I told you, I don’t plan to.” He’s grinning in his spot, and lowers his mouth again to do delicious things to your body.

He drives you insane, your body writhing in pure bliss and pleasure and it leaves you panting and wanting more.

It doesn’t take long until you driven over the edge, your vision going up in vivid explosions when you essence leaks out onto his tongue. He surprises you when he swallows.

“That’s hot.” You can’t help but admit out loud, watching him like a lusty hawk in your position, the male still laying in between your thighs.

“I know right? I mean I’m obviously smoking hot, but you already knew that.”

Of course, the little fucker would boast. “Ok Smoky, you’re gonna kill the mood.” You manage to chuckle out, even though he did just leave you breathless. This makes his brows raise and he just smirks cockily in return.

He leans in, stealing a kiss that manages to take your breath away all over again, all the while pulls you on top of him, has you straddling his hips, and his member to prod hotly against his boxers and your ass, making you blush intensely.

He slips his boxers off completely, and rests his hands on your hips, a gentle, comforting grip that keeps you in place. He gives you this loving look, makes you melt and kiss him ever so deeply. He pulls back and asks out almost breathlessly, “Ready?”

You can only nod, giddy in your place when you feel the tip of his head push through your entrance, a breath is stolen from your lungs, and you squeeze your eyes shut the further he enters. A long, high pitched moan is drawn from your lips, your hands on his chest, almost digging your nails into his skin.

“Oh god…” He pants out, his eyes screwed shut as well, sweat beginning to slide down his forehead, his smile disappears as he’s enveloped in pure bliss and pleasure, the grip on your hips tighten. “Y/n…” He groans out as you’re finally filled entirely. 

Your legs buckle, threaten to give out underneath you, but thankfully, he keeps his hold on you, and grins in his spot. He starts slowly, guides your body with his hands, keeps the pace slow and steady, just savoring the first few strokes inside your inner walls around his heated length.

His pace picks up, his hips snapping up to make contact with your skin, continuous moans leaving your throat, wanting more.

He eagerly complies.

It isn’t long until you both reach over the edge, moaning out each others names while you ride out your climax’s. Leaving you both in a fuzzy daze.

By the time you both catch your breaths, your both in each others embrace, cuddling under the covers, grinning like idiots. Clinging to each other like love sick puppies.

“Have I ever told you I love you?” He yawns out, face nuzzling into your hair.

“Plenty of times Delsin.” You’re so tired, sleep just inches from your grasp.

“Well I’m going to say it again. I love you.”

You grin widely, and nestle even further into his chest, arms slung lazily around his abdomen, his around your waist. 

“Love you too.” You managed to hush out just before you passed out. He stayed still, just holding you close to his warm body, smiling to himself when he asked himself for the umpteenth time, just how did he manage to deserve you?

He held you close in your slumber, and slipped into his own after a while.

\---

You scream, eyes shut tightly as he pounds roughly into you, crying out in both pain and pleasure that courses through your veins. One of his hands grips in your hair again, dips your head back, lowers his teeth to mark and claim you again.

“Fuck, whatever you do, don’t stop making those noises.” He manages to growl out between his teeth. It’s hard to keep them contained anyways, not with the way his thrusts are pounding deeply within you.

He doesn’t stop, his thrusts get harder, drawing whines of want and lustful need from your mouth, uncontainable bliss pouring from your lips.

One hand rakes up your back under your shirt, leaving angry red lines that scatter your skin. You bring your arms around his neck, and he puts both his hands under you hips, lifting you up and sandwiches you against the wall and his body, manages to get some assistance.

He goes deeper, faster, and he doesn’t stop until he hears you cry out his name, clinging to his body for some sort of anchor when your orgasm hits you.

That’s when his thrusts start to loose their rhythm, and after a few more, he comes as well. Teeth clamping down on your collarbone, hard enough to draw small droplets of scarlet to roll down your skin, a muffled moan against your skin.

He slips out after regaining his breath. Smug grin on his face as he slips out from beneath you, drawing a low whine from your lips, and rips a guttural growl that reverberates from his chest.

You both pull up your pants, messy between the thighs. It won’t be hard cleaning up afterwards though.

He gives you one final kiss, tongue lapping against your lips and he pulls back, then he says in that raspy, darkened tone, laced with something you can’t place your finger on, 

“See you at home. Don’t wait up for me babe.” By that, he means your apartment that he drops by whether he’s welcomed or not to get some shut eye. In a puff of smoke, he’s gone, leaving the air smelling like ash and cinder and sulfur. 

You give him a lazy nod, and try not to awkwardly stumble back to bed. You’re not scared of anyone coming out to assault you or harass you. Practically almost everyone around the next few blocks know you’re in a close knit relationship with a sadistic conduit with a penchant for going on indiscriminate slaughters, and no one wants to get on his bad side for screwing with his significant other. Just one of the many perks in dating Delsin.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i’m almost out of mountain dew and i‘m tired now. other than that hoped ya enjoyed! :v more is on the way, i promise. u w u


End file.
